


"Soulmates"

by reddie_XX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddie_XX/pseuds/reddie_XX
Summary: we all knew we were going to find our soulmate some day mine was someone i didnt even bat a eye too
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 10





	"Soulmates"

when you turn 15 your soulmates name pops up one letter every month till your 16 birthday 

_mikes pov_

i sit on my bed the checking the clock every 2 mintues _**11:59**_

" _it has to be el" i whisper to myself_

the clock hit 12 when a small black _**W**_ appears 

_shit_

El got a M why did i get a w? i should have got a J or E 

ive never met a girl with a W name 

there was Willow but her soulmate was dustin 

maybe shes not in hawkins maybe shes in derry with my cousin

My cousins soulmate was a boy named eddie

wait could it be a boy?

no of course not 

_Wills pov_

my birthday was 2 days ago i got the same M as eleven 

she knew hers was Mike everyone knew 

_**at school** _

_"whats your soulmates intail wheeler?" Max asked_

_"its a w..."he said_

_no one knew i had a M_

_"twins" dustin jokinlgy said_

_"w.-w-what mike? Eleven said_

_"el..im so sorry"_

_"i should have told you..."_

_"what?"_

_"i got a MA"_

_"oh...so your not mad?"_

_"i cant be mad over soulmates"_

_"thanks el"_

_"Will you never said yours"_

_"oh uhm its a E" I Lied_

_"ooo i bet its elizabeth"_

_"uh okay" i stand up "i have too use the bathroom_


End file.
